the_fault_in_our_stars_2014_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Augustus Waters
}} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} Augustus Waters was the 18-year-old boyfriend to Hazel Grace Lancaster. He was born on March 14, 1994. He was best friends with Isaac. As with Hazel, he suffers from cancer, specifically osteosarcoma. Augustus was a charming, confident boy who couldn't properly use large words when trying to impress Hazel Grace with them. The character development in Augustus is not necessarily a good one. He was the boy who always knew exactly what to say to make Hazel feel better. He always cared about her and he was never "in the business of denying himself things". Augustus had cancer (osteosarcoma) which is the most common type of bone cancer that resulted in him having his right leg cut off above the knee. Augustus falls in love with Hazel much faster than Hazel falls in love with him. He wants to see her again and to ensure that it would happen he wrote his phone number in the book that he gave her on their first meeting. He showed his affection for Hazel in a not so subtle manner. He gave her a trip to Amsterdam so that they could both meet the author of their favourite book An Imperial Affliction. Augustus was always kind-hearted boy; so when Hazel and her mother went to pick him up at his house on the way to the airport they overheard Augustus and his mother having a heated argument where they heard Augustus yell, "It's my body and I'll do what I want!" Then in Amsterdam Augustus is not particularly happy about the way that Peter van Houghton actually is. Augustus's character goes downhill from here on. Back in his hotel room Augustus tells Hazel that he's had a relapse and that his cancer has come back. The cancer degrades Augustus's physical appearance and turns him back into the child that he is and not the adult that he seems to be. He is still young even though he acts and seems older than he is, not really like normal teenage boys. Augustus becomes angry at life, at himself and at the cancer itself but then he can't hate the cancer because "it just wants to be alive." and it's a part of him. Augustus even becomes angry at himself because he feels that he didn't get to live out the life that he had wanted to be able to live and do all of the things that he had wanted to do. "I'd always thought that when I died my obituary would be in all the papers." That he was going to be important and somehow be remembered when even Cleopatra and Galileo wouldn't be. And now that he's going to die and face his biggest fear - oblivion - he doesn't have near the amount of time left to make sure his name is in all of the newspapers upon his death, that the world won't cry for him. While Augustus is suffering from cancer he is changing because of it into someone that he doesn't like. He can't do anything for himself, and while trying to buy himself a package of cigarettes his G-tube malfunctions and becomes infected, vomits all over himself and can't fix it or do anything. This is one of the real low points for Augustus where he isn't putting on a show for how smooth and charming he is and using big words that he doesn't entirely know how to use but his real self is showing through and he is absolutely disgusted with himself and doesn't want to go to the hospital or have his parents know where he is because he is ashamed of himself and possibly just wants to die in order to have it all be over even though that would mean facing oblivion and not being remembered. The change in Augustus Waters character does not bring about the best in him though it does show through in what way a real person is like. A person that does not have the facade or shroud around him and is just very plainly Augustus Waters. He can't hide behind his fancy words and strong beautiful physique anymore nor can he act the part of a cool smooth talking always saying the right thing kind of boy. In his worst time--his worst physical and emotional moment he is truly Augustus Waters with absolutely no veil. Gus constantly symbolized the situations at hand. One example is his tendency to put an unlit cigarette in his mouth, something of a trademark of his: “''It’s a metaphor, see: you put the killing thing right between your teeth, but you don't give it the power to do its killing''”. 'Physical Appearance' Augustus Waters is described as being tall, very handsome, intelligent, having brown eyes and mahogany hair. Personality and Traits Named, quite grandiosely, after the first Roman emperor, Augustus Waters plays a strong, confident, funny, and charming boy. He continuously fetishizes his own grandiosity. He is convinced that the importance of life is being heroic, leaving a noble legacy, monumentally impacting humanity. This version of Augustus fumbles over calculated monologues in the park. He over-plans Dutch themed picnics, down to the last excruciating detail, purely for stage like effect. He is deluded by showy metaphors of his own construction, like when he sacrifices himself in a video game by jumping on a grenade in order to save children. Gus is a possibility person. He loves symbolism and metaphor and frequently references such in his speech patterns. “You put the killing thing between your teeth…” This is partially what draws Hazel to him, because she’s definitely a symbolism person as well. Gus and Hazel spend loads of time exploring possibilities and reading beneath the surface of pretty much everything. They both drool over Hazel’s favourite book, seeking deeper meaning behind it, as well as exploring the possibilities of the universe. Gus even pulls metaphors and symbolism on Hazel when she’s not paying attention to it –for instance, starting his movie before hers so that it would symbolise the fact that he’d be first to die. Gus is pretty logical, and likes to analyse and understand everything. He doesn’t necessarily follow external, empirical logic, but tends to focus more on theoretical possibilities. If an idea is presented to Gus, he immediately analyses it from ten different angles in his head, coming to lots of possible answers, but no definite conclusions. He stands up for his cases, defending them with logic. Gus is extremely open about his feelings. “She’s not. I am.” “Hazel Grace, I am in love with you.” “I fear oblivion.” He thinks more about other people’s feelings than he does about his own however, and acts directly to show love for them – be it taking Hazel to Amsterdam or letting Isaac smash all of his trophies. When he doesn’t tell Hazel he’s dying, it’s to protect her from being hurt. He’s quick to apologise and is quite charismatic and kind. Category:Characters Category:Deceased